Maiden
5* Heaven Maiden= Maiden, born in an ancient eastern island, killed an emissary who had insulted her father and flee. Although she looks like a regular dancer, her sword "Mirage" is illusive and difficult to catch ahold of. Skills *'ULT: Milky Way III' Maiden summon the Milky Way Twin Maiden to deal ultra-massive Light Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Mirage III' (Unlocked at level35) Perform the Dance of the True Cloth and cause a moral surge to all but Dark Element party members that increases CRI damage dealt by 20%. *'Leader: Holy Fury III' All Light Element party members cause 50% more damage *'Fate: Flurry Warriors' After Maiden casts Milky Way, there's a 50% chance to regain all Fury. **Fate 1: Shadow Spring (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Prophecy Leah (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Ultimate Ling (Lv 70) Equipment *'Dainslef' CRI rate increases by 7% *'Death Shadow' If HP is lower than 30% at the start of a round, the probability of getting hit is reduced by 80% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Heroic Dawn (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Choir Angel (Lv 70) *Fate 2: Prophecy Leah (Lv 70) How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. Fate Link stats |-| 4* Illusion Maiden= Maiden, born in an ancient eastern island, killed an emissary who had insulted her father and flee. Although she looks like a regular dancer, her sword "Mirage" is illusive and difficult to catch ahold of. Skills *'ULT: Milky Way II' Maiden performs the Milky Way skill to deal severe Light Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Mirage II' (Unlocked at level35) Perform the Dance of the True Cloth and cause a moral surge among Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, and Light Element party members and thereby increasing CRI damage dealt by 15% *'Leader: Holy Fury II' All Light Element party members cause 35% more damage How to Obtain Available in Limited Summoning Events. |-| 3* Maiden= Maiden, born in an ancient eastern island, killed an emissary who had insulted her father and flee. Although she looks like a regular dancer, her sword "Mirage" is illusive and difficult to catch ahold of. Skills *'ULT: Milky Way I' Maiden performs the Milky Way skill to deal moderate Light Element damage to a single enemy *'Talent: Mirage I' (Unlocked at level35) Perform the Dance of the True Cloth and cause a moral surge among Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, and Light Element party members and thereby increasing CRI damage dealt by 10% *'Leader: Holy Fury I' All Light Element party members cause 25% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained by Arena Honor Exchange. |-| Costumes= New Skills *'ULT: M Milky Way' Maiden summon the twin maiden to deal ultra-massive light element to a single enemy (Fury required to xast this skill is reduced by 15%). *'Talent: M. Mirage' CRI damage increase by 30% for herself, at the same time, confuse the ennemy causing them to deal 15% less CRI damage. }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Maiden icon.png Illusion Maiden icon.png Heaven Maiden icon.png Raw images Maiden raw.png Illusion Maiden raw.png Heaven Maiden raw.png Category:5* Category:Light Category:Assassin Category:Costume